One Day You'll Show Up at My Door
by MsMKT86
Summary: Caroline Forbes has started a new life for herself in NYC. She has a good friend and a successful business. Everything seems settled until a client invites two of her old flames to their party. Caroline is thrown back into all of her feelings for both of them but as drama unfolds and Caroline's stubbornness kicks in, the competition for her heart heats up, but who will she choose?
1. Party Planning

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for clicking this story. This is my very first Klaroline fic. I'm super nervous about it but I hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you think. **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was living in New York City. She rarely thought about Mystic Falls; unless of course she was thinking about how much she missed her friends. But over the past twenty-five years they had all scattered. She had been back to her hometown once and that was help her mother move into the Mystic Falls Retirement Village.

Now she had a career. She was the premier event planner in New York City. People were literally killing each other to move up the list. She still felt bad about what happened to poor Mrs. Grant. As she looked out over the city through the panoramic window in her office there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said not pulling her gaze from the view.

"Caroline, I've got the latest list of clients." the voice said. Caroline turned to find her faithful assistant, Delta Gibbs. She was tallish, with dark brown hair and green eyes. When Caroline first met Delta, she lived on the street around the corner from her apartment. She would bring the homeless girl food every morning and she would invite her back to her apartment every night for dinner and a hot shower. They were instant friends. Delta confided in Caroline. She told her about her family's fall from grace and how she came to live on the street all alone.

Caroline, needing a friend and wanting to help make Delta's life better revealed herself to her. She wasn't afraid. She only asked that because Caroline was the only person in her life that she change her so that they could be together forever. After they both cried and hugged, Caroline fed Delta her blood. Delta told Caroline to leave the kitchen; she wasn't going to force her to kill her. The blonde nodded and went to her bedroom. A few hours later there was knock on her bedroom door. She opened it to find Delta standing before her a blood stain in the middle of her shirt. Caroline hugged her and they've been spreading party planning magic ever since.

Delta knew everything about Caroline's past. Meeting Damon, becoming a vampire, being a cheerleader, the time her mom tried to kill her, the time her dad tried to kill her, dating Matt, dating Tyler, Klaus and whatever they had or didn't have. Caroline told her about all of her friends, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and surprisingly enough Damon. Delta loved hearing about Caroline's old life. It made her feel like she knew the people and the places. It made her feel like she belonged. She was grateful that Caroline had accepted her so easily into the life she had started in New York for herself because she didn't think that she would last too much longer on the street. Their friendship was strong and it bled into their work relationship.

"Ok, let's hear it." the blonde said returning to her desk.

"Marshall Termis." Delta read the first name.

"Ew. No. He's got a serious case of the grab hand. Next." Caroline said with a flick of her wrist.

"Rachelle Long."

"Next."

"Dr. and Mrs. Westfield." Delta said.

"What do they want?" Caroline asked.

"A period party. The 1860s or 1870s." Delta read.

"We could make that work. Call them, set up the appointment, do all the prelims and then we'll get started." Caroline said as she turned on her touchscreen desktop.

A few weeks later, after all the ground work was done, Caroline and Delta took to the serious task of planning what turned out to be the world's most ridiculous party.

They had compelled their way into several permits; like the one for horse drawn carriages. Apparently the Westfields thought it would be a good idea if all of their guests were picked up by carriage and transported to the venue that way. They were getting on Caroline's nerves.

As the party drew nearer, Caroline found herself more and more busy. She and Delta had arrived at the venue early the Saturday before the party and from the moment the decorators first arrived Caroline was busy. Delta went to the office that they hotel had allotted them and grabbed the fax that was coming through from the Westfields. It was the guest list. She flipped through it and began to panic.

"Caroline!" Delta called out as she followed quickly behind her boss.

"What?" she asked not looking at her. "No! Oh my God are you trying to ruin this party? Put the statues in each corner!" she said holding her hands up stopping the workers from moving. "If you put them in the middle there won't be anywhere for dancing." They grumbled something and did what she said.

"I think you need to look at this." Delta said trying to hand her the papers.

"Ok give it...NO! They have to face each other! They're two fighting lions." Caroline said stopping them again. "They have to look like they're about to fight each other. Not like they're about do attack the crowd." she said wide eyed. The workers grumbled again but did as they were told.

"Caroline! Look at this. Please." Delta said putting the papers in her face.

"Oh fine." Caroline said snatching them from her hand. She skimmed them, signed off on them and handed them back. "There. I'm busy. Much better but not so close to the wall." she said walking away from her assistant. Delta let out a sigh. She took the list back to the office. She picked up the phone and called the calligrapher.

"Yes, this is Delta Gibbs with Forbes Planning. I'm going to be faxing the guest list to you shortly. Can you please make sure that Niklaus Mikaelson and Tyler Lockwood, Jr. are the first to receive theirs?" she said her hand on her forehead. She knew that Caroline was going to freak about them coming but it was crazy to think that she would be able to avoid them for eternity. "Thank you." she said hanging up.

"Delta! I need you!" she heard Caroline call. She sighed heavily before she grabbed her clipboard and left the office.


	2. They Want a Masquerade Ball

**A/N: Hi! Thank you guys for reading. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I'm currently writing the third chapter which is the Westfield party. **

**Happy Reading! **

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"How could you not tell me?" Caroline asked flopping down in her desk chair.

"I tried but you didn't even look at the list." Delta said.

"How did _Klaus _even get invitation?" the blonde questioned.

"The Westfields invited society from all over the country."

"Ugh. I honestly don't think that being the king of an underground misfit gang of night walkers counts as being "society"." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"He's not only that, he's friends with the mayor and a lot of the members of the city council." Delta informed her.

"How do you know so much about him?"

"I like research." she said sheepishly. "It doesn't matter. I should have assumed he would get one."

"And Tyler?" Caroline asked.

"He returned to Mystic Falls to become the mayor." Delta said.

"What?" Caroline said shocked. "Tyler's the mayor of Mystic Falls? How could my mom not tell me?"

"Probably because when she asked you about him you pretend like your still friends so she just assumed that he would have told you his good news." Delta said matter of factly.

"Whatever. Why would they vote for him?"

"Something about people being scared after some strange happenings and I guess they found his slogan, catchy or reassuring or something."

"What was it?" the blonde asked.

"Vote Lockwood to LOCK the strange out of Mystic Falls." Delta recited.

"Clever."

"Yeah and apparently, no one knows that he's a hybrid."

"Obviously. That's insane." Caroline said. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Maybe nothing. I mean you haven't talked to either of them in years." Delta said.

"You might be right. Well, I can't think about it right now. I've got so much to do before Saturday." Delta nodded and left Caroline's office. As she sat at her desk the phone rang.

"Forbes Planning." she answered happily.

"This is Mrs. Westfield, dear." the prissy voice said.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Delta asked as she picked up a pen and pretended to stake herself.

"Dr. Westfield and I think that it would be grand if our party this Saturday night were a masquerade ball." she said cheerily.

"A masquerade ball?" the assistant asked.

"Yes. Masks mixed with the period dress will be amazing."

"Of course. I'll let Miss Forbes know." Delta said as she placed her forehead on the desk.

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Westfield before ending the call. Delta sighed heavily before she rose and knocked on Caroline's door.

"What?" Caroline answered.

"It about the party." she said entering the room.

"No." the blonde woman said shaking her head. "No. I don't want to hear anymore changes." she said rising from her desk. "No more flower selection changes. No more 'limos are so passe. How about horse drawn carriages.'. No more anything."

"Are you done?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Masquerade ball."

"What?" Caroline questioned.

"They want everyone to wear masks." Delta answered.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! It's Monday!" Caroline asked threw gritted teeth. "Ugh, fine. Call the calligrapher and tell him to send out additional note cards saying, _Westfields Masquerade Ball. Masks required for entry Must..._underline must..._must__ fit the theme of 1860s._"

"Anything else?"

"No. Only if one of them calls again, tell them that the party plans have been finalized and if they ask for anything else the party'll have to be canceled and rescheduled." Caroline said putting her hands on her head.

"I got it." Delta said leaving the office shutting the door behind her.

XXXX

"Good afternoon, Delta." the charming FedEx delivery guy said as he carried in a few packages a few days later.

"Hi Grant." she said placing her romance novel down on the desk.

"What's happening today?" he asked her pointing to the book.

"Taylor just told Stephen that he can't marry Tiffany because she's dying; but that's not true. Taylor is the one dying and she wants Stephen to marry her before she dies." Delta explained wiping the tears from her eyes. "But Tiffany suspects something is up. It's all so tragic."

"Well I hope it all works out for..." Grant said.

"Tiffany and Stephen." she said.

"Right. Just sign right here." he said handing her the digital signature box. She signed it and slide the packages close to her. "I'll see you."

"Bye." Delta said not giving him another glance. He sighed and exited the office. She looked through the packages and as she was organzing them she came across a medium size white square box with a black and gold ribbion tied around it. There was a note attached to it. Delta grabbed it and knocked on Caroline's door.

"Come in." she said. When Delta entered, Caroline was walking around her office, tablet in hand.

"This came for you." she said handing her friend the box.

"Oh! Present!" Caroline said happily, laying her tablet on the desk. She took the box and began to untie the bow. "Go back to work, Delta." she said with a laugh.

"Well, you can't blame me for being curious." she shrugged as she exited the office. Caroline sat behind her desk, box in front of her. She pulled the note attached to the box off and read it;

_Please accept this as a token of appreciation_

That was it. No signature, nothing. She assumed it was from the Westfields because of all the shit they'd put her through. She untied the bow, lifted the lid and removed the thin layer of paper. Underneath was a mask. It was soft black velvet trimmed in brilliant gold around the outside and around the eyes. At the top of the mask, between the eyes was a shiny black stone. She put the mask on and tied the six ribbons behind her head. The mask fit perfectly over her eyebrows and across her nose. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

Caroline had no idea how the Westfields knew that the dress she was wearing was gold with a black lace overlay but she was so excited about the mask. She hadn't found on and when Delta brought her the gift she was searching for but had came up empty handed. She looked at herself in the mask again before taking it off. She smiled to herself as she placed the mask back in the box.


	3. Save Me a Dance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading this story. I wasn't like a hardcore Klaroline shipper but the more I write and the more I see them on like Pinterest (follow me MsMKT86), the more my shipper heart swells. So, thank you for the support. Let me know what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Caroline and Delta arrived at the venue early on Saturday night. They busied themselves checking and rechecking everything. Making sure that the party would go off without a hitch. They stood at the back of the ballroom as the guests began to arrive. The band, although dressed in period appropriate clothing, played the latest songs. After all the guest arrived and the Westfields made their grand entrance, Caroline sent Delta to check on the heavy hors d'oeuvres as she made her way through the crowd.

She was mingling as was stopped by and hand holding a white rose. She followed the hand up the arm to the face.

"Tyler." she said, eyes wide.

"Hey Care." he said with a crooked smile. "This is for you." he said still holding the rose out to her. She took it with a sigh. "It's great to see you." he said stepping in to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him and momentarily basked in the warmth and familiarity the hug brought her.

"It's nice to see you too, Tyler." she said releasing him. "Thank you for the rose." He nodded. "I have to go." Caroline said.

"Save me a dance." he said as she passed him. She turned slightly and looked into his soulful brown eyes.

"Sure." she whispered. He smiled at her before heading off in the opposite direction.

_"__Ugh. Don't do it, Caroline."_ she thought to herself. _"Tyler Lockwood lost his chance to be with you. Don't let the fact that he's still the hot and sexy and sweet and ugh...stop it!_" she thought shaking her head as she made her way through the crowd.

"Caroline, dear." Mrs. Westfield called out to her as she approached. "There is someone you should meet." she said linking her arm into the arm of the blonde party planner.

"Of course." Caroline said as she prepared herself to meet some stuffy old person who would have nothing but terrible things to say about the party. The woman led her through the crowd. Caroline handed Delta the rose as she passed by her. When they reached a small group, Mrs. Westfield placed her hand on the arm of a tall man that had his back to them.

"Excuse me." she said. Caroline blue eyes were the size of saucers when she caught a glimpse of the man's profile and his mask. It was black velvet with brilliant gold trim around the outside and the eyes of the mask. It tied in the back with six ribbons. "Mr. Mikaelson, this is our party planner, Caroline Forbes." He turned to her and gave her a crooked smile.

"We've met." Caroline said looking into his eyes. His blue stare left her breathless.

"Oh lovely!" Mrs. Westfield said cheerily. "Caroline dance with Mr. Mikaelson." she said placing Caroline's hand in his. "You should catch up."

"Of course." Klaus said as he lead Caroline to the middle of the dance floor.

"Nice mask." Caroline said avoiding his eyes.

"It matches my clothing." he said smugly. She looked at him. He wore a black tuxedo with a gold waistcoat and black swirl accents. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." she said as they danced. She couldn't help but revel in the sensation his touch brought her. The electric spark that jolted her every time he spoke.

"I'm glad to see you're so successful." he said as he swept her gracefully across the floor. "You deserve only the best." he said with a gentle smile. She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity of his words.

"Thank you." she said looking away. _"Get it together, Caroline."_ she thought. _"Don't be pulled in by the suaveness. It's still Klaus."_ "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I assure my motives are all above board, love." he chuckled. "I received an invitation and I do love a good party." he said with a crooked grin. Caroline had to look away. That crooked smile would be the death of her. Or at least of her sanity. As the song ended he pulled her closer to him. "Save me the last dance, Caroline." he whispered in her ear. She simply nodded. His warm breath on her ear had sent chills throughout her whole body and she was now paralyzed in place. He kissed her on the forehead before disappearing into the crowd. Caroline remained in the place he left her. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Caroline?" Delta asked touching her friends arm.

"Huh? What?" she asked looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, office now."

"Right behind you." Delta said as she followed hurriedly through the crowded room. Caroline opened the door, allowed Delta inside, shut the door, locked it and then turned on the radio. "What's going on? What's with this rose?" she asked holding the rose out to her.

"Klaus and Tyler." Caroline said her hand on her forehead. "They're both here and charming and perfect and ugh."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember I told you about the white rose?" she said.

"Yeah, so?"

"White rose, Delta. He was just being romantic."

"Oh." Delta said eyes wide. "Ok."

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"Not up close." Delta said.

"Oh, well, do you see this mask?" Caroline asked pointing to the one on her face.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." she said smiling.

"Thanks well, he's wearing a matching one."

"What?"

"Klaus is wearing a matching mask. And then his waistcoat matches my dress. How did he know?" Caroline questioned as she leaned against the desk.

"I'm sure it was just a lucky guess." Delta said reassuringly. "Ok, but why are we in here?"

"I can't deal with them. I mean I'm at work and they can't just be here trying to...to...to..." Caroline said searching for her next words.

"Trying to what?" her friend questioned.

"I don't know." she said folding her arms. "I danced with Klaus." she blurted out.

"How was it?" Delta asked excitedly.

"It was just a dance." Caroline lied.

"Then why even mention it?" the brown hair girl asked. Caroline looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know." she said. "He asked me to save him the last dance." she said quickly.

"The last dance. He brought his A game tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caroline asked.

"The last dance is important. It's the one that you'll remember forever." Delta explained. "Did you dance with Tyler?"

"No. He did ask me to save him one, though."

"I would make sure it was before the last dance."

"Right! That Original hybrid/former sired hybrid showdown is not going to ruin this party." Caroline said turning the radio off. "I can do this."

"You don't want to be with either of them, right?" Delta said.

"No." Caroline said avoiding her eyes.

"Then just dance with them. It's just dancing and this is a professional setting for you. You're in control." Delta said as she adjusted Caroline's dress.

"You're right. I'm in control." Caroline said confidently. "Let's go." she said as she opened the door and threw herself back into the fray.


	4. The Pleasure was all mine As always

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for you support of this story. It's greatly appreciated. So, for your reading pleasure, here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really, really do!)**

* * *

When Caroline returned to the party she made her rounds checking on everything. After everything was in place and running smoothly, she went in search of Tyler. When she found him he was leaning against one of lion statues.

"Hey." she said approaching him.

"Hey." he said stiff lipped.

"You wanna dance?" she asked. He nodded and took her by the hand. He led her to the floor and they began to sway in silence. "Are you ok?"

"What's he doing here?" Tyler asked his voice a husky whisper.

"What?" Caroline asked, trying to avoid the oncoming conversation.

"Klaus. I saw you dancing with him." he said angrily.

"So what, Tyler? It was just a dance." she said trying not to roll her eyes.

"How could do you do that?  
"Why are you mad?"

"It's Klaus, Caroline. That's why I'm mad." he said into her ear. "You know what he's done."

"Tyler..." she sighed.

"Oh. That's right. You can apparently just forgive him all his sins since you slept with him" he said.

"Listen." she said stepping away from him. "_You_ walked away from me, Tyler. _You_ chose to chase after him for revenge. And what happened between me and him, was between me and him. You had no right to say anything about it; and now a million years later...you still don't." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"I came back for you and you had slept with my enemy." he said stepping closer to her. "What was I supposed to do?"

"You came back because you thought that he was going to be a push over to beat. And when he wasn't, he let you come back to Mystic Falls, free and clear." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "And by the way, no one else ever said this to you, but that was a seriously sucky thing to do Tyler."

"What?! I wanted him dead. I still do." Tyler said trying not to raise his voice.

"Well I don't. I like my life the way it is." she said her blue eyes shining past her mask. "I have to go. Enjoy the rest of the party." she said with a fake smile before she walked away from him.

"Caroline!" she heard him call after her. "Caroline!" he called again. She ignored him. She couldn't believe that he had wanted to fight about something that happened literally two million years ago.

The party raged on and Caroline froze in her spot when the percussion player announced the last dance.

"Caroline?" the suave voice said behind her. She felt sparks, which she tried to shake off when his hand touched her back. She took a deep breathe before turning to face him.

"Klaus." she said with a small smile.

"Shall we?" he asked his hand out to her. She took it and he immediately swept her onto the floor. They danced in silence. Chest to chest.

"You don't have anything to say?" she asked softly.

"What's to say?" he said matching her tone.

"Did you see Tyler?"

"Yes."

"And you don't have anything to say?" she asked her chin on his shoulder.

"No." he said flatly.

"Klaus..." she started but she stopped when she felt him shake his head.

"Caroline; I am no longer concerned with Tyler Lockwood." he said. "I was never overly concerned with Tyler Lockwood."

"I know you heard us fighting." Caroline said.

"I did." Klaus said.

"And..."

"And...Tyler should move on." Klaus said leaning back slightly to look her in the eyes. "What you and I shared was never his business and I didn't do it in order to anger him." he said truthfully. "It was your choice to tell him..."

"I didn't. Elena via Katherine did. Sort of." she said glancing up at him. "It's complicated." she said at the confusion etched on his face.

"Well, either way. As you said, it's all in the past. A million years ago." Klaus said gently. She sighed and continued to dance with him.

The mix of the heat she felt between them and the soft melodic music had lulled Caroline into a euphoric place. Her eyes were closed as they swayed slowly. One of his hands wrapped around her waist the other holding her hand, their fingers intertwined.

Klaus adjusted his grip on her waist and her eyes flickered open and they fell on Tyler. He was standing on the side of the dance floor glaring at them. She sighed heavily.

"God." she whispered harshly. "I should..." she said trying to move away from him. "Klaus."

"Caroline, I am not overly concerned with him. Any confrontation that he and I have will be up to you." he said softly in her ear.

"What?"

"Young Tyler is poised and ready to cause scene. I will only indulge him if you tell me too." Klaus said looking into her eyes.

"What?" Caroline asked gazing into his penetrative blue eyes.

"This party isn't about the Westfields. It is a physical manifestation of the beauty and determination you possess." he said, his warm breath driving her insane, but she couldn't help but glance at Tyler. He was growing more and more angry by the second. "I will not take away from this moment, your moment by fighting with Tyler unless you tell me to." Caroline craned her neck to look into his piercing blue eyes. "So, am I to rip his heart from his chest or are we going to finish our dance? The choice is yours, love." Caroline cut her eyes back to Tyler but he was gone. She let out the breath she was holding.

"Just dance with me." she said as he pulled her tighter. As the band played the final chords of the song, Caroline took a step back and tried to collect herself. "Thank you for the dance; and thank you for coming."

"The pleasure was all mine. As always." he said as he bowed to her. Klaus kissed her hand before he disappeared into the exiting crowd.


	5. Baskets and Romance

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. So there is some Forwood coming up in this chapter but it's a necessary evil any time it pops up. But never fear because in the next chapter our beloved Klaus is back. **

**There is some OC love in this chapter as well. I hate to say it but they're plot devices so enjoy the fluff and find out in chapter six why it was necessary. **

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries (Plec or Smith versions), I don't own anything I happen to mention that you find in our world outside of the MFG._**

* * *

Monday afternoon, Delta was sitting behind her desk reading her book when she heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey. I'm Tyler." the gorgeous dark hair man said. He was holding a large basket. "I'm here to see Caroline."

"One minute." Delta said with a brief smile. She rose from her desk and knocked on her boss's door.

"Come in." Caroline called. Delta entered and shut the door behind her. She grabbed the white board Caroline kept on the credenza by the door and scribbled quickly.

"_Tyler is here to see you_." she wrote before she showed the board to Caroline.

"What? Why?" Caroline mouthed. Delta quickly erased the board and scribbled something else down.

"_I don't know but he comes bearing gifts_." Caroline read.

"Ok. Send him in." she said aloud.

"You sure?" Delta whispered.

"Positive." the blonde woman said as she pretended to busy herself on her computer. The assistant put the white board away before opening the office door.

"Miss Forbes will see you now." she said politely holding the door open for him.

"Thanks." he said with a wide smile. He entered the office and Delta closed the door behind him. "Hey Care." Caroline held up one finger while she pretended to type something important but she was really typing the word, HYBRID in the game of _Words with Friends _she was playing with Elena.

"Hi Tyler." she said finally pulling her attention from the screen. "What are you doing here? What's with the basket?"

"This is a big ass I'm sorry for being a douche gift." he said placing the basket on the desk.

"What's in there?"

"Only every flavor of chip you can think of and a couple of bottles of Wild Turkey." Tyler said with an ample smile.

"Ooo!" Caroline squealed as she tore off the cellophane that was wrapped around the basket. She grabbed a bag and opened it.

"Listen, I know that I was a dick on Saturday and I really do owe you a real and sincere apology." Tyler said as she handed him a couple of chips.

"What the hell was wrong with you?" Caroline asked, popping a chip in her mouth.

"Klaus brings out the worst in me. You know that." he said. "But I'm over it. For real this time and I was wondering since I'm leaving town tomorrow would you like to have lunch with me?" Caroline was silent, her eyes wide. "Just as friends." he said holding his hands up defensively.

"I don't know." Caroline said, crunching chips.

"Please. I promise I won't feel you up." he joked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright. Lunch." she placed her bag of chips back into the basket and led him out of the office. "I'm going to lunch. I'll be back in about an hour." Caroline said as she and Tyler exited the outer office. Delta waved and returned to her book.

* * *

Delta was wiping a few tears from her eyes when Grant the FedEx guy arrived.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. My book had a happy/sad ending." she answered with a smile.

"Oh. You liked it then?"

"Loved it. Anything good?" Delta asked her eyes roving the packages he was unloading.

"Same stuff as usual but this came for you." Grant said handing her a plain white envelope. She took it and saw that it had her name scrolled across the front but no return address. She smiled up at him before she opened it. She pulled the letter out and read it.

_**Delta,**_

_** We've known each other for three years now and I don't know about you but every time I'm near you I feel these electric sparks coursing through my body. I know that it's because I love you. I always have, since the moment I laid eyes on you. **_

_** I know that I'm just a FedEx delivery guy but I promise that if you give me a chance I'll make your everyday a romance novel. **_

_** You are so beautiful and smart, funny, bubbly and open. You love so completely and fiercely. I want an opportunity to feel that.**_

_** So Delta, am I worthy of a love I know you can offer?**_

_** Grant**_

Delta looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. She had liked Grant from the moment she saw him as well but she didn't think that he would ever like a plain looking girl like her. She melted when he flashed her a thousand watt smile.

"Did you mean this?" she whispered hoarsely as she smoothed the paper out on her desk.

"Every single word." he said matching her tone. She wiped her tears away as she nodded. Delta rose from her desk, walked around it and jumped into his arms and smothered him with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." she said her lips still pressed against his. Grant swirled her around the office happily.

* * *

"Do you remember the time when we were, what eight and Matt fell out of that tree?" Tyler asked.

"Yes! It was so terrifying." Caroline said laughing. "He was trying to get adjusted and hold on to that Super Mario backpack and he slipped, fell out the tree and cut his bottom lip on the way down."

"Yeah and when we asked him if he was ok, he said..." Tyler began.

"My butt hurts but at least my snacks are safe." they finished together.

"I thought it was so cool that his backpack was saved by the branch on the way down." Tyler said laughing loudly.

"You're such a boy." she said laughing. "Oh, do you remember the time you broke Elena's arm?"

"I didn't mean to do that." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Well, we should have known better than to play Red Rover with such a big kid anyway." Caroline said with a bright smile. "You were huge at ten."

"No I wasn't." he said feigning offense. "Elena was just tiny for so long."

"Yeah right! You barreled through us like a friggin' mac truck." she laughed. "And poor little Elena just fell to the ground, screaming in pain."

"Yeah and then you and Bon started to cry, like always." Tyler said laughing.

"You cried when Bonnie broke her leg at the Gilbert cabin." Caroline said matter of factly.

"I did not. I was...very concerned that she hurt herself." he said defending himself.

"You ran out the back door screaming her name." she said reminding him.

"I was concerned, Care. You didn't even get off the boat." Tyler said.

"Dr. Gilbert told me not to. I was nine." Caroline said.

"Why was she running anyway?" he asked.

"Elena told her that her dad wasn't going to wait for her so she should hurry up; so Bonnie being the ever determine girl that she is, refused to be left behind and she took off after Elena except she tripped on tuft of grass and broke her leg." she explained.

"So it was Elena's fault?" Tyler teased.

"I say yes but Bonnie said that if I'm going to blame someone blame her because she was the running when she knew she shouldn't be." Caroline said. Tyler raised and eyebrow and they laughed.

"It's Elena's fault." they said simultaneously. When their laughter subsided, Tyler grabbed her hand.

"Thanks for this." he said softly. "You didn't have to come so, thank you."

"You're welcome." she said with a gentle smile. Tyler paid for lunch and took her back to her office.

"Thanks again for lunch." Tyler said as she wrapped her into a vise-like embrace. "Thanks for knowing how to handle my douche side. You were right. When we were broken up nothing you did was my business and I did some stupid shit after I found out and well, it led us to Saturday."

"You don't have to thank me, Tyler." Caroline said returning his hug. "That's what friends are for."

"So we're friends again?"

"It was touch and go there for a minute but yeah."

"Good. I'm glad. Well, I've gotta get going. I'll be in touch." he said releasing her.

"Have a safe trip." she said as she watched him exit the office. Caroline smiled as she walked past Delta's desk. "What?"

"How was lunch?" Delta asked merrily as she followed Caroline into her office.

"It was really fun." she said brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. "What'd you do while I was gone?" The brown hair girl said nothing. She just slid her letter across her boss' desk. Caroline opened it and read it. Her head snapped up and she looked her at her friend with wide eyes. "So!? What happened?" Delta smiled a luminous smile.

"I've got a boyfriend!" she said happily. Caroline jumped out of her chair, ran around her desk and squealed with her friend over her news.


	6. I Need Your Help

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I want to warn you guys that the next chapter there a good bit of Forwood but it only so that Caroline can make a whole and complete decision. Just follow me Klaroliners. All will be revealed.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

**-****2 Months Later-**

Caroline had been in almost constant contact with Tyler. Rekindling their friendship was a good thing and she was happy to do it; but the thing over the past two months she had been the most excited about was Delta's relationship with Grant.

They were so cute and kinda nervous around each other it made Caroline giddy. On a Tuesday afternoon while at the office Caroline and Delta heard tired screeching and people screaming outside. They used their vampire speed to get outside quickly. They found Grant standing over someone in the middle of the street.

"What happened?" Delta asked running over to him.

"I...I...I hit him." Grant stammered.

"Did someone call 911?" Caroline asked as she knelt beside the bloodied man. Someone answered that they did. "His breathing's shallow." she said softly.

"Can't you save him?" Delta whispered in her ear.

"No. Too many people." Caroline whispered back. She held the man's hand and he took his final breath just as the paramedics arrived. Caroline stepped back and let them do their job.

"I'm Detective Turner, this is my partner Detective Witter. What happened here?" Detective Tuner asked Grant.

"I was about to pull over so that I could deliver some packages and he jumped out in front of the truck from out of no where." Grant answered as he watched them load the lifeless body into the ambulance.

"You didn't see him?" Detective Turner asked in an accusatory tone.

"No. I swear it." he said wide eyed.

"I saw everything." a little old lady volunteered as her three friends nodded behind her. "That guy jumped in front of this truck. I think he wanted to die." she said matter of factly. The ladies nodded again. Detective Turner nodded and Detective Witter stepped away and took the old ladies' statements.

"Where you speeding?" Detective Turner asked.

"No." Grant answered.

"Grant, stop talking." Caroline said stepping in front of him. "Are you arresting him?"

"No." Detective Turner said. "Just routine questioning."

"Not without a lawyer." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Lawyering up make you look awfully guilty." the detective said looking past Caroline to Grant.

"Get him inside." Caroline said to Delta. She nodded and led Grant toward the office.

"I'm not done with him." Detective Turner said angrily.

"I don't know if you like need to catch someone so that people won't realize that you suck at your job but listen to me closely." she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "You're going to investigate this by the book. You're not going to label Grant as a murderer. You're going to do your job and you're going to do it right." Caroline said compelling him. Detective Turner blinked a few times before he spoke again.

"Thank you for your time." he said to her before he rejoined the other detective. When Caroline entered the building, Grant and Delta were sitting in the waiting room.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked sitting beside him.

"I didn't kill him." Grant said. "I didn't even see him."

"We know." Delta reassured him. "And there were witnesses." He sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but it doesn't change anything." he said.

"Look, you can't let something like get the best of you. It'll eat away at you and...it's just not a good look." Caroline said. He nodded.

"You're right. I'm not at fault."

"Right." Delta said.

"I know this probably isn't the right time but do you wanna come over for dinner?" Grant asked his girlfriend.

"Of course. I'll be there at 5:00pm and we can make it together."

"Great." he said with a soft smile. "Well, I gotta go. My new delivery truck is here." he said rising to his feet. He kissed Delta and waved to Caroline as he exited the building.

* * *

It was 3:30pm and Delta was running around the apartment.

"What are you doing?" Caroline laughed.

"Getting things together." Delta answered.

"Why? Grant has food."

"Grant has boy food."

"Oh like chips, beer and a pack of bologna." Caroline joked.

"Exactly." Delta laughed.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Caroline asked as she examined her friend. She wore black patent leather Jimmy Choo pumps, skinny jeans and a form fitting tank top.

"Yeah. Why? Do I look bad?" Delta panicked.

"No. You look cute." the blonde said. She helped Delta pack up the basket of food and sent her on her way. Caroline smiled to herself as she headed toward the bathtub.

* * *

A few hours later, Caroline was sitting in the living room watching some inaccurate show about vampires on TV when Delta came in.

"Hey." Caroline said as she plopped down on the couch beside her.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"You ok?" she asked Delta glancing at her.

"Grant and I got into a fight." Delta answered.

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it." She said as she pulled her blazer off. Caroline looked at her, about to speak again but her eyes grew ten times their normal size.

"What happened over there, Delta?" Caroline asked panicked.

"I was looking out the window at the full moon. It was really big and pretty. I said something to him about not dwelling because he didn't do anything wrong. He screamed at me to get out because I didn't know what I was talking about. So I grabbed my jacket and on my way toward the door the weirdo bit me. I pushed him off, left the apartment and caught a cab home." she explained slowly. "I feel really tired." she said leaning back on the couch. Caroline laid her down and looked at the festering bite on her friend's shoulder.

When Delta began to sweat, panic set in. Caroline picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"What's going on with me?" Delta muttered.

"Shhh." Caroline said wiping the sweat from her brow. "I'll be right back." she said leaving her room. She pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Tyler, I need you." Caroline said tears streaming down her face.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked his voice full of worry.

"Delta's boyfriend. He's a werewolf and he bit her." she cried. "I need you to get him and teach him how to do it."

"Where does he live?" Tyler asked.

"Brooklyn." she answered. She gave him Grant's address and they ended their call. She dialed another number.

"Hey Care." Stefan's happy voice said answering the phone.

"Oh my God Stefan I have no idea what's gonna happen." she blurted out tearfully.

"What's going on Caroline? Are you ok?" he asked, panicked.

"I'm fine. It's Delta. She got bit by a werewolf." she said crying. "I can't lose her, Stefan."

"Then you know what to do." he said. "I can't help you with this Care. If you really want to save her. You know what to do." she sighed. She knew he was right. She hadn't wanted to be indebted to Klaus but she would do it for Delta.

"You're right. Thank you." she said.

"Let me know what happens." he said before they ended the call. She sighed heavily as she pressed him name on the screen and she listened to it ringing.

"Hello?" the cool, suave tone answered.

"I need your help." she said.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's Delta." she said wiping her tears.

"What's the matter with your friend?"

"She got bit by a werewolf."

"Ahh, you need my blood."

"Yes, please." Caroline pleaded slightly.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry, love. She'll be fine." he said before ending the call. She threw her phone down. She peeked in on Delta who was murmuring in her sleep before she went to the living room and began pacing.

* * *

About 3 hours later, there was a knock on Caroline's door. She ran and wrenched it open.

"Klaus." she said pulling him into a tight hug as she began to cry again.

"It's alright, love. I'm here." he said softly as she hugged her back. She released him and allowed him inside. "Where is she?" Klaus asked.

"Follow me." Caroline said pushing the door shut. She led him down the hallway to Delta's bedroom.

"I need something from you." he said before he opened the door.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked.

"You make me three promises and I'll heal her." he said, his face unreadable.

"I can't believe you're holding the cure hostage." Caroline spat. "That is so like you."

"You're wasting time Caroline." Klaus said. "All it takes is three promises." She looked at Delta's closed door. She could hear her muttering.

"Fine."

"Promise that you'll come to New Orleans." he said.

"I promise."

"Promise that you and I will be in contact every day."

'I...promise." she said hesitantly.

"And finally, promise me that when you do come to New Orleans you'll throw the grandest party the city has ever seen." Klaus said with a crooked smile.

"Ugh, fine. I promise." Caroline said frustrated. "Just save her please."

"As you wish." he said with a slight bow of his head. He opened the door and when she tried to follow him, he shook his head. "I'll let you know when I'm finished." he said closing the door in her face. Caroline stood there, mouth gaped open. She went back to the living room and began flipping through the channels.

XxxX

"Delta." Klaus said sitting on the bed beside her. She barely acknowledged his presence. He moved the few strands of her brown hair that were stuck to her sweaty brow.

"Please, please." Delta muttered. "Are you gonna help my mom?" she asked looking through him.

"I'm here to save you, young one." he said softly.

"Please, please." she said again. "Are you gonna help my mom?"

"Delta." he said firmly. She blinked slowly and looked him in the eye.

"Klaus." she said weakly.

"Yes, love. I'm here to help you."

"Thank you." she whispered. Klaus bit into his wrist and helped Delta sit up. She sank her teeth into his bloody wrist. When she had enough, he laid her back down. He smoothed her hair and placed his forehead on the now sleeping girl's forehead.

"You are special to me young one because you are special to Caroline." Klaus whispered. "I love you because she loves you." he said before he kissed her forehead. He pulled the blankets up and exited the room.

"Did everything go ok?" Caroline asked when he entered the living room.

"Yes. She's sleeping." he said as he made his way toward the door.

"Thank you so so much." she said holding the door open for him.

"You are welcome. Just do not forget the promises you made me." he said. "I know that you are woman of your word."

"I won't forget." she said. Klaus pulled her into a tight embrace. He kissed her on the forehead before he quickly left the building.


	7. Do You Wanna Go on a Road Trip?

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you guys for reading. I'm glad you're liking it. So, it chapter was going to be much longer but I decided to cut it and make the next chapter the road trip (You'll know what I'm talking about once you read below.). **

**So Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

The next day, Delta woke up feeling refreshed. She stretched and climbed out of bed. She headed toward the living room where Caroline lay asleep on the couch.

"Hey." she said shaking her awake.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said sitting up. She grabbed Delta and embraced her tightly. "You're alright."

"Yeah." she said hugging her back. Caroline rose from the couch and rushed off to the kitchen. She returned with a couple of blood bags.

"Breakfast." the blonde said handing her a blood bag." They poked straws into them and drank.

Over the next couple of months, Delta had gotten into contact with Grant. He was living in Mystic Falls with Tyler Lockwood.

"I'm so sorry Del." he said sorrowfully. "I had no idea I was a werewolf. Can you believe that?"

"It's pretty crazy." she said into the phone. "I should have told you before that I was a vampire."

"I get why you didn't."

"Ok. Good."

"Is everything ok on your end?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's all ok. How's life with Tyler?" she questioned.

"He's cool. I've learned a lot." Grant said. "He said I'm ready to come home."

"What about the next full moon?" Delta asked.

"Remember I told you that my grandfather owned that empty warehouse up in Syracuse?" he asked.

"Yeah? So?"

"Tyler said that's where I need go to before the change. Chain myself up and just wolf out. I'll be safe and so will other people."

"I'll go with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said adamantly.

"You don't get a say." Delta said lightly. "When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow." Grant said.

"I can't wait." she said happily.

"I love you, Del. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too." she said before ending the call.

XXXX

The next day, Caroline and Delta were eating dinner when there was a knock on the door of their apartment. Delta beamed and ran toward the door. She pulled it open and Caroline heard her squeal with delight. When Caroline entered the living room she saw Delta hugging and kissing Grant and she saw Tyler closing the door.

"Hey Care." he said with a warm smile.

"Hey." she said smiling back. She inhaled sharply when he pulled her into an airtight embrace.

"Aren't they sweet?" Tyler asked releasing her and jerking his head at the still kissing couple.

"Sugary." Caroline joked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit...and to ask you a question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you wanna go on a road trip?"

"What?"

"Road trip. Do you wanna go?" he asked again.

"Uh..." she said eyes wide. "Don't you have to like, I don't know, be the mayor."

"I'm taking a vacation." Tyler said shrugging.

"Oh." she said. "How long can you really be gone?"

"Three months. It's just like being in high school. I glide through it for nine months until the summer when that time is all for Ty." he said.

"Right. I don't know." Caroline said unsure.

"Come on, Care. Nashville, Chicago, St. Louis." he said with a smile. "We're friends and I just thought this would be something we could do as friends."

"I have a business. Why don't you take Matt?"

"I haven't talked to Matt face to face in over five years. Stop trying to change the subject. Do you wanna come or not?" Tyler questioned.

"Sure." she sighed.

"Great." he said beaming. "I'll go pick up some snacks for the road and you get packed."

"We're leaving tonight?" Caroline asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah so hop to it." he laughed as he exited the apartment. She sighed and headed toward her bed room. She grabbed her suitcase and placed it open on her bed. She looked into the empty hole as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. She unlocked it and looked at the name she had pulled up. She touched it and listened to it ring.

"Hello." Klaus answered.

"Hey." Caroline said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm...you know. I'm good. Delta and Grant were just reunited after like three months apart." she informed him.

"I'm sure she's happy."

"She is."

"You don't sound happy."

"What? Why would you say that?" Caroline asked laughing nervously.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked patiently.

"I have something to tell you." she sighed.

"I'm listening." he said.

"I'm going on a road trip with Tyler." she blurted out. Klaus was silent for a long moment before he spoke.

"Have fun."

"What?" she asked shocked. "That's it?"

"Yes. Let me ask you this, Caroline." he said. "During this, road trip, do you intend on ignoring me?"

"Well, I don't..."

"It's a simple yes or no." his suave tone said. She sighed again before she answered.

"No."

"Then, yes. That's it." Klaus said.

"But I thought that..." Caroline started but he interrupted her.

"I told you. I am not and never was overly concerned with Tyler Lockwood but I can not stop you from being friends with him." he explained calmly. "So, go. Enjoy your road trip. Bring me a souvenir." he chuckled.

"I will." she said with a laugh.

"Caroline, remember your word." Klaus said, his voice suddenly cold and menacing.

"What?"

"If you break your word to me, then I will have choice than to break mine."

"Meaning?" Caroline asked angrily.

"Meaning, I like Young One, but I will see her die a tortuous death by my bite if you break your word." he explained.

"Are you really threatening Delta?" she asked shocked. "Wait, of course you are. I can't believe you. I thought we were friends."

"I thought at one time we were friends too." Klaus said. "But you double crossed me and now I have learned that friendship is something earned. You keep your word to me and I will know that you believe in this friendship."

"Ugh. Fine. You know, I really don't appreciate you threatening my friend even though I already told you I would call you everyday." she said throwing clothes into her suitcase.

"I need guarantees."

"And now you've got them. I have to pack. Bye Klaus." she said ending the call. She rolled her eyes and threw her phone on her bed before she took to the serious task of packing for a three month long road trip.

* * *

**A/N2: So I have an idea about what souvenirs Caroline's going to get Klaus but what do you guys think she could get him? Let me know when you review. Thanks!**


	8. ROAD TRIP!

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a bit of a long one but it's the entire road trip from start to finish. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really do! I'd love to know what you have to say. Drop me some love in the form of a review!)**

* * *

Caroline went over the list of things Delta could and couldn't do with the business for the eighth time before Tyler pulled her toward the door. He pushed her out and waved at the couples inside the apartment.

"You ready?" he asked taking two of her bags.

"Yeah." Caroline said beaming. She really was excited about taking a trip. It had been so long since she had been anywhere. She was due a change of scenery. She and Tyler loaded her bags into his SUV before they headed for the way out of the city.

The first couple of hours were spent arguing over a radio station. They spent the next few hours talking about their first stop. Philadelphia. She hadn't wanted to go but Tyler convinced her that it would be fun so they made the stop. The toured the city and ate greasy, but yummy, cheese steaks before heading to their hotel. He got the key cards and they went to their room.

Caroline was surprised that it was a double occupancy. She threw her bag on the bed she wanted and he headed toward the bathroom. When she heard the shower turn on she pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me." she said.

"How are you?"

"Great. We've had fun so far."

"What'd you do?"

"Explored the city, ate greasy food. Stuff like that." Caroline said as she pulled clothes out of her suitcase.

"Did you have a good time?" Klaus asked, his tone smug.

"Yes. Why do you sound so...so...?"

"So what?"

"Like you."

"I have no idea what's you're talking about, love." Klaus laughed. He had no intention of telling her that Tyler's feeble attempt to win her back was literally laughable. He knew that he would get the woman he desired. He just didn't realize that Tyler was going to make it so easy. "So, are you seeing everything the world has to offer?"

"Klaus." she said exasperatedly. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Am I not allowed to asked you simple questions? I'll remember that for our next conversation." he said. Caroline could tell there was a smile on his annoyingly handsome face.

"Of course you can ask questions." Caroline said.

"Then what's the problem?" Klaus asked innocently.

"Ugh. Forget it. I've gotta to. Tyler's getting out of the shower." she said rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, love." he said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Tyler said as he exited the bathroom. Caroline's breath along with her words were stuck in the throat at the sight of his wet, glistening body wrapped in a low slung towel.

"No one." she murmured before she entered the bathroom, cell phone in hand.

XxXx

The next morning, Caroline and Tyler left Philly and went off toward their next destination. She had to admit that she was excited. Nashville. The home of the country music star. She slept a lot of this trip but when she woke the bright lights of Nashville assaulted her eyes.

After they checked in to the _Sheraton Music City Hotel_ and went to their room, Caroline sighed when she say the one large, fluffy bed.

"Do you wanna shower first?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." she said grabbing her duffel bag. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked into her own blue eyes and sighed. She turned the shower on and reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"Nashville." Caroline said. "I'm kind of excited about it."

"It's a nice city." he said. "Be sure to enjoy it.

"We're going to tour the Grand Ole Opry tomorrow." she said excitedly.

"Take pictures." he said amused.

"I will. Well, I'm about to get in the shower then get ready for bed."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Caroline." Klaus said softly.

"Bye."

"Goodbye." he said before ending the call. Caroline set the phone on the counter before she stepped into the hot shower.

XxXx

The tour of the Opry was fun. They took selfies the entire times and Caroline sent a few of hers off to Klaus. They had dinner at a near by restaurant before heading back to the hotel for bed. While Tyler was in the shower, Caroline called Klaus.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Klaus." she said happily.

"You sound happy." he said with a smile.

"I am happy. I had a really fun time today." she said. "As evident by my pictures."

"Yes. You looked beautiful in them." Klaus said sweetly. "I liked the one with you in the car on the way there. The crazy face was adorable."

"Yeah, it was that kind of day." Caroline said shaking her head. She had forgotten she sent him that picture. It was vaguely embarrassing but it was too late to feel that way. He'd seen the picture. "How are things with you?"

"Good. Elijah and I have finally settled everything down here." he said proudly. "It's been nice working side by side with my brother."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course. And Rebekah." he said. "Try not to roll your eyes at the mere mention of my sister's name." Klaus chuckled. Caroline face-planted. She had rolled her eyes when he mentioned Rebekah but that was because that girl was a grade A bitch and she didn't necessarily like her.

"I didn't." she lied.

"Caroline."

"Ok, so maybe I did but it's not like you don't know why I did. I mean I know she's your sister but she sucks."

"Rebekah has grown up a lot." he offered. "I think you'd find a friend in her now."

"Doubt it." she said as she laid back on the bed. "Why is she so "different"? And I'm using air quotes here."

"Love." Klaus said simply.

"Love?"

"Yes. It saved her." he said gently. "Someone wise once told me that anyone capable of love is capable of being saved." Caroline was silent. She had said that to him a million and three years ago. He grinned at her silence and continued. "Well, my sister is capable of love and someone saved her."

"Well good for her." Caroline said. "I really do mean that. I wasn't trying to be a bitch about it; even though I'm sure that's how it came out because I just said that I thought she sucked."

"You're rambling, love." Klaus said laughing. Caroline was glad in that instant that they were on the phone, because that meant he couldn't see how red her face was.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I better go. Tyler's not going to shower forever." she said softly.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." he said sweetly.

"Tomorrow." Caroline said before ending the call. She gazed at his name still on the screen. She didn't know when it happened but having a full on conversation with him came natural to her. Like blinking. She slipped the phone into her pocket, gathered her things and waited for Tyler to come out of the bathroom.

XxXx

On their final day in Nashville, they toured the Jack Daniels Distillery and other little places around the city. Caroline enjoyed her time in Nashville but she was ready to move on.

When Tyler started taking their bags down stairs she called Klaus.

"Hello?"

"Hi." she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good. How are you?" she questioned.

"I'm well." the hybrid said. "What's going on?"

"We're about to head out. On our way to Chicago."

"Wonderful city. Be sure to go to John Barleycorn." he said

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a bar. In the 20s it was called Kelly's. I frequented there."

"Oh. So it's nice?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Of course, I wouldn't send you to a dump." Klaus chuckled.

"It was a speakeasy?"

"It was. The danger and illegality of the era made the fun worth having." he said in a reminiscent tone. "Be sure to go to one in Lincoln Park. That is the location of the original Kelly's. The door is the original door from the late 1800s."

"I can't wait!" she said excitedly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Call me tomorrow."

"I will." she said before hanging up.

"You ready?" Tyler asked as he grabbed the last bag.

"Yep." she smiled as she followed him out of the room.

XxXx

When they arrived in Chicago and checked into their room, Caroline plopped down on the bed.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?" Tyler asked as he pulled his sleep pants out of his suitcase.

"I want to go to John Barleycorn." Caroline answered.

"What the hell is that?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's a bar."

"You wanna go to a bar?"

"Yes. I wanna go to a bar that is steeped in historical culture." she said.

"Care, you don't care about history." Tyler chuckled. "How did you even hear about this place?"

"Stefan." she lied quickly. "You know he spent some time in Chicago in the 20s. He told me about this place that used to be called Kelly's that's now it's John Barleycorn."

"Oh. Cool. Well, I'm gonna get some shut eye. We'll check it out tomorrow." he said as he kissed the top of her head before he crawled into bed. She grabbed her phone and headed to the bathroom. She turned the faucet on as the phone rang.

"Hello." Klaus' dulcet tone said.

"Hi."

"Are you in Chicago?"

"I am. We just got here." Caroline said.

"Well it's late, love. You should get some sleep." he said his voice showing signs of concern.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I got here safe." she said smiling.

"Thank you. I'll rest easy now." he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Klaus." she said sweetly.

"Goodnight Caroline." he said before ending the call. Caroline looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was happy for some reason and it felt good.

XxXx

The next day Caroline and Tyler spent the day exploring the city of Chicago. They laughed and talked and held hands. As the afternoon turned into night they headed toward John Barleycorn. She was excited to see the place that Klaus had told her about. When they arrived and she looked at the old greenish door she touched it lightly. _He touched this door in the 20s_. She thought to herself. She smiled as Tyler opened it and allowed her to enter.

Tyler enjoyed the Rib-eye Steak sandwich and Caroline ordered the Louisiana Chicken sandwich. They talked about their plans for the next day and where they were headed next. They finished their meal and headed back to the hotel. Tyler hit the shower first and Caroline dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" she said happily.

"Hi. How are you?" Klaus asked.

"Great. How are you?"

"I'm great as well."

"I went to John Barleycorn." Caroline said smiling. "It was amazing." she said making sure she had everything.

"I told you." he said laughing. "What did you eat?"

"Chicken." she said. She didn't want to have a conversation about what she ate. Tyler had spent most of the dinner trying to figure out why she order the Louisiana Chicken sandwich. She didn't know. She saw it and wanted it instantly.

"I'm partial to the chicken as well." Klaus said. She could tell he was smiling crookedly. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Just random stuff before we leave for St. Louis." Caroline answered.

"I've been to St. Louis. You'll like it."

"That's what Tyler said."

"He's not right about much but he's right about that." Klaus said matter of factly.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Skip tomorrow. I'll be busy but call me the next day."

"Ok. What are you doing?" she asked, trying to hide the sudden concern she felt.

"Nothing dangerous, love." he said reassuringly. "I promise."

"Ok. I'll call you in a few days."

"I'll be waiting." he said before ending the call. She was worried. Caroline knew that Klaus often found himself in dangerous situations because he was a 1000 year old hybrid with a myriad of enemies that could pop up at any time. She sighed heavily as she and Tyler switched places. She turned the shower on and let the hot water wash away her worries.

XxXx

The next day Caroline was distracted. She was so tempted all day long to call Klaus and check on him but she was going to do what he asked and not call. Tyler grew annoyed at her anxiousness.

"What's wrong with you?" Tyler asked.

"What? Nothing." Caroline said evasively.

"Bullshit. What's going on? Why are you all worried?" Tyler questioned.

"Delta is working a party. I just want everything to go ok for her." Caroline lied.

"Oh." he said. "Well, she'll be fine. You trained her, right? I'm sure she'll do perfect."

"Thanks." she said with a brief smile. He pulled her close to him as they walked around the city. Late that night they piled into Tyler's SUV and started on the four hour drive for St. Louis.

They arrived at their hotel and checked in. Caroline decided to sleep and enjoy the city tomorrow. She'd call Klaus before bed the next night. So the next day, she did just that. Tyler showed all of the tourist spots and she took lots of selfies and sent them to Klaus and her friends. They ate dinner at a little rib shack before heading back to the hotel. Tyler once again got in the shower first. Caroline quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the number she'd been wanting to dial for two days.

"Hello?" Klaus answered.

"Oh my God." she said releasing the breath she was holding. "You're ok."

"Yes. I told you it wasn't anything dangerous. At least not for me." he said.

"What?"

"An old adversary came to New Orleans and tried to usurp me." Klaus explained. "He carried many weapons and yes he was dangerous but my brother took care of him."

"Meaning?" Caroline asked.

"He snatched his heart while he slept." Klaus answered nonchalantly.

"Oh. You say that like its no big deal."

"It was either him or us. We chose the latter."

"Right, well I'm glad you're alright." she said sighing.

"You were worried?" he asked.

"Of course I was. We're kind of friends, right?"

"Kind of friends?"

"Ok, we're friends. So obviously I was worried." Caroline said rolling her eyes at her admittance.

"Well, I assure you that I am fine." Klaus said his happily.

"Good. I've gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow." she said.

"I'll be here." he said ending the call. She laid back on the bed, her phone on her chest. _He was ok. _ She thought to herself. She smiled as the bathroom door clicked open.

XxXx

Tyler and Caroline spent the next day in the room. They watched movies and ate popcorn. As night fell he told her that he wanted to take her to his favorite roadhouse. They drove for about forty-five minutes before they pulled into a dirt parking lot. The glowing sign outside read _**Fisher's Roadhouse**_. Tyler held the door for her and she entered. It smelled like old whiskey and blood.

"Fish!" Tyler said as he leaned over the bar and hugged the tall man standing there.

"Ty! What's brings you back around here?" he said beaming. He had a beautiful smile, bright blue eyes and short blonde hair. He was very muscular and tall.

"This is Caroline Forbes." Tyler said helping up her onto the high stool.

"Ahh, _the_ Caroline, huh." the man said holding out his hand. "Fisher Wallace."

"Apparently you know me." she said shaking his hand.

"I may have heard some things about you." the bartender said smiling. "What'll it be?" he asked.

"Two shot of Wild Turkey." Tyler ordered.

"Coming right up." Fisher said.

"So you talked about me?" Caroline asked.

"I was missing you at the time, so yeah." Tyler said avoiding her eyes.

"Oh." she said quietly. Fisher brought the shots back and he took one with them.

The night and alcohol flowed on and Caroline had fun. Fisher was funny and an enormous flirt. The fun was called to an abrupt halt when someone tapped Tyler on the back.

"What the hell are you doing here, Lockwood?" he asked his tone low and cold.

"Do I know you?" Tyler asked glancing over his shoulder at the tall, toned man. He long brown hair tied in a messy bun, his dark green eyes blazing with what Caroline recognized as anger.

"Don't try that shit with me." he said angrily. "You know we know each other. You're the reason I'm still stuck in this crap hole. No offense Fish."

"None taken." the bartender said.

"Uh, who are you?" Caroline spoke up.

"Brantley Owen." he said looking at her.

"Don't talk to her." Tyler growled.

"You're never gonna tell me what to do again!" Brantley yelled.

"What's your problem?" Tyler asked turning to face him.

"You. I told you if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."

"I don't know you."

"Why do you wanna kill him?" Caroline asked.

"This bitch cost me my shot at being in a family. A real one." Brantley explained, his eyes locked on Tyler.

"How'd he do that?" she asked. She hoped that she could get to the bottom of this guy's problem, solve it and they could go back to drinking.

"I'm supposed to be a hybrid." he answered bluntly.

"I don't understand." she said.

"You little boyfriend here made me miss my chance with Klaus."

"Tyler?" she asked looking at him.

"I don't know him, Care. I don't know what he's talking about." Tyler said trying to convince her.

"Fuck you, Tyler! You know what you did!" Brantley said as he shoved Tyler off of his stool.

"Take it outside." Fisher yelled, pointing to the exit. Caroline followed Tyler and Brantley to the parking lot.

"You need to get in your car before I rip your hear from your chest." Brantley said turning to face them.

"Please explain what is going on?" Caroline said her eyes wide. "This is getting out of control."

"Klaus came to St. Louis looking for werewolves to turn into hybrids. My pack was killed and I was just living with another pack but it's not the same. Klaus said that as one of his hybrids we would all be a real family. Everything that I wanted." Brantley explained. "Tyler convinced the Alpha of the pack I was with not to trust Klaus, that he was only doing it because he was lonely."

"Did you ever stop to think that was the truth?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't care. I was lonely and if he thought I was worthy of being apart of his family. A real family; I wanted to take the chance. But Tyler kept me from the meeting spot and by the time I got there Klaus and anyone else who had shown up was gone." Brantley said. Caroline turned to face Tyler.

"Is that true?" she questioned.

"Care..." Tyler said reaching for her hand.

"No. Is that true?"

"I didn't want Klaus making more hybrids." Tyler finally admitted. "It wasn't personal, dude."

"Tyler! How could you?!" Caroline asked shoving him. "Forget Klaus. Brantley needed a family and he had a way to get one and you kept him from it."

"Klaus was just going to treat him like a pet. An errand boy." Tyler yelled.

"Just because he treated you like that doesn't mean that's how he would've treated everyone." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "God! Klaus was right about you. You only care about yourself."

"You're just now finding that out, Blondie?" Brantley asked. Caroline was fuming. She couldn't believe that Tyler had been so selfish. So dead-set on revenge that he'd keep someone from a family. She pulled her phone out and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Klaus, do you have any doppelganger blood?" she blurted out.

"Why?" he asked amusement in his voice.

"Do you remember a Brantley Owen from St. Louis?"

"I do. He showed promise but he never showed up."

"Well, is it too late for him to be a hybrid?" Caroline asked. Tyler tried to snatched her phone from her but Brantley knocked him to the ground.

"I have very little doppelganger blood, Caroline. Tyler destroyed my supply but luckily for him, the magic here in New Orleans is not just dependent on nature and I was able to...conjure...more." he informed her.

"Good. I'm sending him to you. He just wants a family." Caroline said. "Do this please?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting." Klaus said before she ended the call.

"Brantley here." she said as she scribbled something down on a napkin she had shoved in her pocket. "This is Klaus' address. Go there and get the family you want."

"Thank you." he said beaming. He threw Tyler one last hateful glare before speeding off.

"What the hell was that?" Tyler yelled.

"Are you serious, Tyler? You ruined someone's life because, why? You hate Klaus?" Caroline yelled. "Guess what? He hates you too."

"I know. That's why he fell in love with my girlfriend." he said.

"What's that mean?"

"He wanted to hurt me. He wanted to distract me. So he made himself feel things for you." Tyler said. "None of it's real."

"Go to hell, Tyler." Caroline said pulling her phone out again. She slide her finger across the screen several times before she headed to the SUV. She opened the back and pulled her bags out. A few minutes later a cab pulled into the dusty parking lot. "Don't call me. I'll call you. Never." she said as she climbed into cab and rode off, leaving Tyler alone, where she now realized she should have left him in the first place.

* * *

**A/N2: _I do NOT own: Vampire Diaries, it's characters, quotes, etc. Or any cities or places mentioned. _**

**_I ONLY own: Fisher's Roadhouse, Fisher Wallace and Brantley Owen._**


	9. Fly Like a G6

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Good news: Tyler is gone after this chapter! Yay! Of course he'll have his mentions but we won't necessarily have to deal with him anymore. **

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

When Caroline returned to her apartment, Delta was waiting for her. The blonde embraced the brunette crying.

"Are you ok?" Delta asked leading Caroline to the living room. She had put a couple of bottles of wine and junk food on the coffee table.

"No. I really thought that Tyler had grown out of being a douche." she said plopping down on the couch. She took the glass of wine Delta handed her and took a large gulp. "It's depressing to think that I was gone this whole time thinking, oh you know Tyler is rehabilitated and he hadn't done anything terrible in years. This is the Tyler that I know. That I fell in love with. Only for all of those thoughts to be...kicked in the head." she said before emptying her glass. She held it out to Delta.

"Did you go to try to rekindle what you guys had?" she asked refilling the glass.

"I don't know." she answered downing the liquid again. "Maybe. Ugh God. I'm so stupid."

"No you're not. You couldn't have known."

"I should have known."

"Why?" the brunette questioned.

"Because Tyler Lockwood is first and foremost a dick." the blonde answered holding her glass out to Delta again. "We had gone too long without that guy making an appearance." she said taking a normal drink this time.

"What can I do?" Delta asked. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders. They sat in silence for a few moments but it was broken by Caroline's cell phone ringing. She looked at it, rolled her eyes and sent the call to voicemail. Delta looked at her.

"Tyler." she said plainly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." Caroline said rising to her feet. She grabbed the open bottle of wine and some food and headed to her room.

* * *

Five days later Caroline was still in a funk. Delta had no idea what to do to get her out of it. She had taken her boss's phone because Tyler called every hour on the hour. The dude couldn't take a hint. They had been without work, the last party happened while Caroline was away.

Delta was in the kitchen making some breakfast for her and Caroline when Caroline's phone rang. Again. She looked at the screen and touched it to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Tyler. I need to talk to Caroline." he said.

"No. She doesn't want to talk to you." Delta said.

"Just put her on." Tyler said annoyed.

"No. Stop calling Tyler." Delta said angrily. "You look desperate."

"Put her on the damn phone." he growled.

"I'm not afraid of Lockwood." she said confidently. "Stop calling. She's done with you." Delta said before hanging up. "So annoying." she said aloud to herself. As she cut up some fruit an idea crossed her mind. She wiped her hands off, picked up Caroline's phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Hi. Um, this is Delta Gibbs." she said nervously.

"Ahh, Young One." Klaus said recognition hitting him. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really. I need a favor."

"From me?"

"Yes. It's for Caroline really." Delta said hoping that he wouldn't brush her off now.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"In a few hours, call her and tell her you need her to come to New Orleans. I don't know if you know about what happened while she was gone but she's been moping for five days and Tyler won't stop calling." she explained.

"She's unhappy?" he asked concern in his voice.

"Yes. She's disappointed in Tyler for never growing up and in herself for not noticing that he hadn't."

"And you think that a trip to see me would fix that?"

"It couldn't hurt." Delta said. They were silent for a few moments. Delta thought that she had maybe over stepped and that he was about to turn her down and tell her that it was a stupid idea but she was hoping that Klaus truly did love her friend and he would want to help her.

"I'll call in a few hours." he said before abruptly ending the call. Delta beamed to herself as she slid the phone in her pocket. She finished breakfast and carried it to Caroline's room.

* * *

A few hours later, after Delta convinced Caroline to leave her bedroom and watch TV with her in the living room, Caroline's phone rang. She rolled her eyes at the sound. She didn't look at the screen before answering it.

"Listen Tyler. Get a damn clue!" she shouted.

"Never mistake me for Tyler Lockwood, love." the suave voice on the other end said.

"Oh. Sorry." she said blushing. She shook her blonde hair as trying to shake off her embarrassment. "Listen, I'm not really in the mood for your not-so veiled attempts at picking me up."

"I'm calling about my party and who said they were veiled?" he said flirtatiously. _Damn him. _ She blushed again.

"What about it?" she asked quickly recovering.

"I think it should be soon."

"What kind of party is it?" Caroline asked. "It's not some weird 'I'm-the-king-kiss-my-John Varvatos type of party, is it? Because if it is I'm gonna have to pass." He laughed out loud. She couldn't help but smile. She was happy to smile. She hadn't smiled in days.

"No, it's not that kind of party." he said still chuckling. "I haven't decided. You should come look at my home. You can decide."

"That's...not how this is supposed to go." Caroline said.

"Money is no option." Klaus said. "I'll send my plane for you in a couple of hours. Someone will pick you up at the private airstrip."

"You have a plane?" she questioned.

"Of course I do. I'm Klaus." he chuckled.

"I'll see you later." she said rolling her eyes.

"Soon, love. Not later, soon." he said sexily. He chuckled again when he heard her breathe hitch.

"I, um, I've gotta go." she whispered.

"Goodbye, Caroline." Klaus said. She ended the call and looked at Delta with wide eyes.

"What?" the brunette asked.

"We're about to be so fly like a G-6!" Caroline said excitedly.

"What's that even mean?" Delta asked.

"Oh my God." Caroline said shaking her head. "I'm so old." she laughed. "Pack your bags Young One, we're going to New Orleans!"

Delta smiled brightly. Caroline hadn't been this happy in days and it was so awesome to see her plan worked.


	10. Welcome to New Orleans

**A/N: Hey guys. This is the next chapter of One Day. I hope you guys enjoy it. So, I should probably mention that I do NOT watch the Originals. It comes on the same time and Glee and I just don't watch it BUT I did do a little bit of reading about the characters on the TO Wiki. So if any of the characters I introduce are OOC, I'm sorry it's just from lack of knowledge but there will only be about two that are in this. **

**Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, any of the places or characters from either._**

* * *

As Caroline and Delta packed for their trip there was a knock on their door. Delta yelled to Caroline that she's answered the door. She put her large carry-on by the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Grant." she said pulling him into a tight hug. He returned her hug and shut the door behind him. Just as he released her Caroline wheeled two suitcases out of her room.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, Care and I are going to New Orleans. Klaus hired her to plan a party." Delta informed him.

"Oh." Grant said as he followed Delta to her bedroom. "I can't believe you're going to New Orleans." he said as he turned on the radio.

"Why not?"

"Klaus."

"What about him?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him

"He's a monster." he said his eyes wide.

"He saved me." Delta said turning to face him.

"One moment of decency does not a good person make." Grant said growing angry. "I don't want you to go."

"I don't care what you want. I'm going. It's my job."

"I'm just trying to keep you safe. Tyler said..."

"Tyler doesn't get to make decisions in my life. I don't care what he said." Delta said enraged.

"Just...he said that Klaus uses people. I don't want him to think that just because he saved you, you owe him." Grant said annoyed.

"I do owe him. God, get out." she said opening her bedroom door. She pushed Grant into the hallway just as Caroline was coming down.

"Neither of you should go." he said.

"Go where?" Caroline asked.

"New Orleans." Grant said. "You know he's going to use this as an opportunity to try to steal you, Caroline."

"Steal me? What are you talking about?" the blonde asked him, confusion on her face.

"If you go down there he's going to think that he's won and that he can use Del in his plans to get you." the newbie werewolf said.

"Ok, well I'm not some trophy that can be won and you should really stop drinking the Lockwood Kool-Aid. It's making you spew bullshit all over my apartment." Caroline said rolling her eyes. "Hurry up Delta. The plane'll be here soon." she said as she shoved past Grant.

"You're still going?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I'm still going. You don't know what you're talking about. Tyler is jealous of Klaus so of course he said horrible things about him." Delta said.

"That's not true. Tyler has _nothing_ to be jealous of." Grant said.

"I'm sorry you think that." she said as she wheeled her bags out of her room.

"Delta, if you go...we're over." he said grabbing one of her bags as she pulled it into the hallway outside of the apartment. The brunette looked at Caroline. She gave her a gentle smile before she pulled her bags toward the elevator.

"Then I guess we're over." Delta said sadly. She held her carry-on in the crease of her elbow and pulled her suitcases over to meet Caroline. She looked back over her shoulder to see an angry and dismayed Grant walk off toward the stairs just as the elevator dinged open.

* * *

The plane ride was amazing. There was an in-flight meal of grilled chicken on a bed of angel hair pasta in alfredo sauce and a wine glass of flight attendant blood. When they landed and had collected all of their luggage they were met by a tall, brown skin man.

"I'm Marcel." he said taking their bags. "I'm supposed to drive to back to the house."

"Are you Klaus' driver?" Delta asked as they followed him toward the waiting SUV.

"No." he deadpanned. "Not for lack of trying on his part." he muttered as he tossed their things in the back. He opened the back door and helped Delta inside. She smiled at him and blushed when he smiled back. He held the passenger side door open for Caroline. Once they were all inside he took off.

"I'm Caroline Forbes and that's Delta Gibbs." Caroline said with a bright smile.

"Marcel Gerard." he said with a crooked smile. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"How do you know Klaus?" Delta asked.

"Very long story short. He saved me when I needed it." he answered.

"He's good at that." the brunette said. "Saving people when they need it."

"Oh, you're the girl who was bit by the werewolf." he said his dark eyes meeting hers in the rear-view.

"Yeah." she said blushing as she looked away. Caroline smiled to herself. She knew that once Delta got over her break-up with Grant that her first goal was to hook her and Marcel up. They were cute and she would ask Klaus to help her if she had to. Delta deserved to be happy.

"Here we are." he said as he pulled the SUV to a stop in front of a massive mansion. It had four large columns, black double doors and shutters. It was beautiful and so Klaus. They unloaded all of their things and followed Marcel up the stairs and inside the grand entrance hall. "Wait here." he said with a sweet smile to Delta. She nodded.

"He so likes you." Caroline whispered, her voice giddy.

"So? I just broke up with Grant." Delta whispered back. "Not 15 hours ago."

"I know, but he's hot and you could at least be friends with him."

"I guess so." They looked around the beautiful hall taking in all the splendors that the Mikaelsons had acquired.

"Caroline." a familiar voice said. She turned to see Klaus coming toward her. He gave her a crooked smile that melted her insides.

"Hi." she smiled. "You're house is...amazing."

"I hope you come to enjoy it." he said. He nodded his head at Delta who gave him a brief wave. "Come. There's someone who wants to see you."

"Me? Who?" Caroline asked as she and her assistant followed him down the hallway. "Ugh, is this some kind of horrible trick and it's like...Rebekah."

"No." he chuckled as they stepped into the lounge. They noticed there was a tall, muscular man with dirty blonde hair facing one of the windows. "She's here." When he turned around, Caroline screamed.

"Matt!" she said running into his arms. "Oh my God! I can't believe this!" she squealed.

"It's good to see you too, Care." Matt chuckled as he hugged her tightly.

"Wait. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked suspiciously. "What's he doing here?" she asked turning to Klaus. "I told you I'd plan the party, you didn't have to kidnap my friend. Ugh, I had really hoped that I wouldn't come all the way down here and you would just be...you." Klaus was silent. "Oh! It wasn't you." she said turning back to Matt. "I can't believe Rebekah compelled you. Why aren't you wearing vervain?"

"Because it would burn." Matt said.

"That's stupid. You know you...wait what?" she asked her eyes growing wide. She looked him in the eyes. He smiled and shrugged slightly. She reached out and placed her hand on his chest. When she didn't feel a heartbeat, her head snapped up. "Matt..."

"I'm a vampire." he said confirming her thoughts.

"I thought you didn't want that."

"I never said that."

"But..."

"But it was Elena who said she never wanted to be a vampire. Not me. From the moment I found out that all of my friends were going to live forever I wanted it. I didn't want to be without you guys and I didn't want you guys to have to mourn for me." Matt informed her. "This was entirely my decision, Care. No one compelled me to do anything. And even if they had, I would have remembered by now."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Caroline asked, still shocked.

"About ten years."

"Ten years? No one knows?" she asked.

"Bonnie knows." he said. "I told her because I knew she wouldn't judge me. Or question me."

"Oh."

"You just thought Rebekah compelled me."

"Well, it's not like she's above that kind of thing, Matt." Caroline said. He laughed and hugged her again. "Oh, this is Delta Gibbs. Delta, Matt Donovan."

"It's nice to meet you." she said holding her hand out.

"You too." he said shaking her hand.

"Listen, we can catch up later." Matt said. "You've got a party to plan."

"Right." Caroline said hugging him again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Caroline." he said hugging her back. He released her and exited the grand room.

"I'm sorry I said those things." Caroline said looking into Klaus' blue eyes.

"I forgive you." he said his hands clasped behind his back. "Are you ready to begin?" he asked as he held one of his hands out for her take.


	11. Cherish

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I see maybe two more chapter for this story, three at the most. The next chapter will deal with Delta/Marcel, more mentions of Hayley, the final goodbye to Tyler and Grant, Mabekah and of course Klaroline. **

**But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always: REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER ON PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D. ALL MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVIENIENCE.**

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Caroline and Delta had been in New Orleans for three months now and the party was finally coming together. The decorators were coming and the caterers were coming for tastings. Caroline was quite pleased with herself.

"Care?" Matt said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yeah." she said never looking up from her clipboard.

"Thank you for this."

"Huh?"

"The party. It's for my engagement party. Well mine and Rebekah's."

"Ahh, fabulous." she said sarcastically. "Well, I should scrap all my work then."

"Nah, Klaus said he's paying so you pick what you want." Matt told her.

"Right well, he better tell her he said that." she said as he left the room. She went over the checklist again for the next day when she was interrupted again.

"Time for a break love?" Klaus asked as he breezed into the room.

"No." she said plainly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me this was for _Rebekah_?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." he said amusing. "Come, have lunch with me." Caroline sighed. She laid her clipboard down and followed him from the room. For the past three months she had been spending a lot of time with Klaus. He took her on a tour of the Quarter and of the city itself. Sometimes she would be laying by the pool and he would come out, sit on the chaise next to her and just either start talking or reading. She loved it when he read to her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The garden. My little one is coming to join us today." Klaus said smiling.

"Your...oh." Caroline said. She had been there for three months and had not met his daughter yet. He would go visit her. "Is Hayley coming?"

"No. She's not welcome here." he said with and edge in his voice. She just nodded as he held her chair out for her. They sat in silence for a few moments before they heard the back door open.

"Hey dad." a voice said. Caroline didn't know what she was expecting but it wasn't the tall, lithe creature that was striding toward them. Her bronze locks flowing around her head in the breeze. Her blue eyes shining like sapphires. She had a thin straight nose and thin lips and the most amazing cheekbones. Her olive tone skin was clear and glowy.

"Little one." he said rising to his feet to hug her. "I'd like you to meet Caroline Forbes."

"_The_ Caroline Forbes?" she asked smirking at her father. She had his smile. He cleared his throat and turned to Caroline. She thought it was adorable that the King of New Orleans could be embarrassed by his daughter. It showed he was...something.

"Caroline, this is my daughter, Cherish Mikaelson." Klaus said smiling brightly.

"Cheri. It's so nice to meet you." the teenage girl said shaking Caroline's outstretched hand.

"You too." Caroline beamed. She spent the afternoon watching the dynamic between Klaus and Cheri. He never stopped smiling. She learned that Cheri was seventeen because of her delayed growth and that she was an honor student. She loved horseback riding, reading and fighting, even though when she brought that point up her father frowned.

As the afternoon turned into the evening, Klaus became slightly downtrodden. Caroline realized that it was because Cherish would be leaving and he didn't necessarily want her to go. So while she was talking to Matt, who affectionately called her Cheri-Berry, Caroline decided to talk to Klaus about his daughter leaving.

"Hey." she said standing beside him.

"Hello." he said.

"Why don't you ask her to stay?" Caroline blurted out. He glanced at her. "What? I'm just saying that if you miss her then it's only fair that you get to see her face in the morning too."

"You're right but the fight with Hayley will not be worth it. She'd ruin the feeling for me." he said his eyes glued to his laughing daughter. "I have suffered for many years because of my want and need of a family. Now that I have Cherish, I will do whatever I have to to keep her safe and to make sure that she does not endure a troubled family life like I had." he said turning to face the blonde. "It is bad enough that I can not stand the sight of her mother."

"You couldn't have kept her here. With you." Caroline said.

"No. Elijah and I agreed that I have too many enemies. That she would be safer with Hayley. So far that seems true."

"But you miss her."

"Terribly. Each and everyday." he said his eyes back on his little one.

"That's ridiculous. You live in the same city." she said annoyed. "You should see her everyday."

"I see her more now that she's older." he said. "Now Hayley can not keep her from me, like she was want to do in the past." Caroline looked appalled.

"If you won't ask her to stay, I will." she said. "I know that she would want to."

"I'm sure but Hayley..." Klaus began.

"Will get over it." Caroline said. "She's not a single parent and it's not ok for her to act like she is." Klaus smirked at her and her insides melted. She shook her head and walked over to where Cheri and Matt were standing. "Hey, Cheri."

"Hey." she said happily. "What's up?"

"Your dad wants you to spend the night." she said.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Awesome! I can't wait!" she said hugging Caroline.

"You can have a sleepover with me and my friend Delta." Caroline said.

"The Delta that Marcel is like _sooo_ in love with?" Cheri asked.

"Yes! See Matt, I told it was not just me." the blonde said slapping Matt playfully on the arm.

"We have to hook them up." Cheri said.

"Definately. We'll give her a make-over tonight and then she can get her man tomorrow." Caroline said smiling. Cheri hugged her again before running inside the house.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Matt asked. "I mean Hayley acts like a bitch when she gets home a minute after the time she's supposed to."

"Hayley is a bitch and I don't care about that. Klaus missed her and it's not far that he has to suffer because of her bitchiness." Caroline said. "I just want..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Care. I think I already know anyway." he said with a smile.

"Ugh. I just want him to happy ok." she said exasperatedly. "I love to see him smile."

"That's 'cause you're in with love him." Matt informed her.

"What? No! What?" Caroline said. He couldn't have been right, could he? She wasn't in love with Klaus. She hated him, right?

"I hate Klaus." she said avoiding his eyes.

"You _hated_ Klaus for Elena." he said. "Now, you love him and that's ok. He's not such a terrible guy. He took me in, no questions asked. Ok one question but that doesn't matter."

"What question?"

"If Ty sent me." Matt said. "The answer was no. He had no idea I was even in New Orleans; still doesn't as far a I know."

"Oh." Caroline said.

"Yeah, I get it. These Mikaelsons are complicated people but they make it so easy to love them." he said kissing her temple. "It's ok to love him, Care." he said before he left her.

_"Was I in love with Klaus? When did that happen? Do__es__ Klaus know? What am I supposed to do now?_


	12. One Original Hybrid Basket

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for supporting this story. I appreciate it and I hate to do this but I'm holding the next couple of chapters hostage. **

**This fic has 57 followers and only 9 reviews. Reviews are what keep writer's going. I, like all writers, appreciate your follows and favorites but the reviews tell us how you truly feel about the story. I love hearing your commentary on situations throughout the story.**

** I have a goal. I need to reach at least 18 reviews before I post anymore. I love your feedback and it only takes a few minutes. **

**I'm sorry it came to this but I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really, really do! I'm like Tinkerbell. I need reviews to live!)**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: __TO, TVD, any characters or places from either. Because rest assured if I did we would be basking in the glory that is Bamon, Klaroline and Stelena. _**

* * *

Caroline and Cheri spent almost the entire night preparing Delta for her big day tomorrow.

"He doesn't like me like that?" she said as Caroline dusted eyeshadow across her lids.

"Don't be stupid, Del." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Marcel is _so_ into you." Cherish said brushing Delta's brown hair.

"You don't know that." she said trying to shake her head.

"I do." Cheri said. "He told Uncle Elijah and he told me that when he and Marcel go into the Quarter to check on things, for the past month, all he's talked about is you."

"See?" Caroline said. "And he's hot, _and_ you deserve someone who won't throw you over for Tyler." she said causing them all to laugh.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Or say?" Delta questioned.

"Marcel, you're gorgeous. Date me." Cheri said in a dramatic, sultry tone.

"Yeah right." Delta laughed.

"Just tell him how you feel about him." Caroline said.

"That's great advice but I can't take it from you." the assistant said.

"What?" the blonde asked shocked. "Why not?"

"You don't believe that, 'cause if you did..."

"Shut up, Delta." she said her blue eyes wide.

"I'm just saying." she said looking at her reflection.

"Are you guys talking about my dad?" Cherish inquired.

"What? No. What?" Caroline flustered.

"So yea." the teenager smiled. "It's cool. My dad deserves someone awesome."

"Klaus and I aren't..."

"Bullshit." Delta singsonged.

"Shut up. We had a...thing..." Caroline started.

"They hooked up." Delta said to Cheri, who nodded in understanding.

"We had a...thing. It was a million years ago. We're friends now." Caroline said organizing the already organized make-up.

"Care, you are trying so hard not like him." Delta said grabbing her boss's hands. "Not to love him."

"I don't..." she started but trailed off.

"It's ok." Cheri said. "Look, I know that my dad can be hard to love but I also know that when he loves, you'll never need anything else."

"But that's the love of a parent for their child." Caroline said.

"Stop being difficult." Delta said. "You know what she's saying. When he loves he loves completely. You know it's true. How long had it been?" Caroline was silent.

She had fought these feelings and thoughts for so long. She had always thought she hiding it all but apparently being in the overwhelming presence of Niklaus Mikaelson was bringing them all the surface.

_Did she love Klaus? Did he truly love her?_ She wasn't sure about any of it and Klaus was too unpredictable. She didn't want to put all her eggs in one Original Hybrid basket.

* * *

When the girls woke up the next morning, they prettied Delta up and sent her off to find Marcel. They followed close behind throughout the house.

"Marcel." Delta said running into him in the grand hallway.

"Hey Delta. You look beautiful this morning." he said with a sexy smile. She blushed but didn't look away.

"I have to tell you something but don't say anything until I'm finished." she said looking into his eyes.

"Ok. I'm listening." he said seriously. Delta took a deep breath before continuing.

"I really like you. Like a lot and I know that we haven't known each other that long but I feel a connection between us and I was hoping that you wanted to explore it with me but now that I'm saying this out loud it seems crazy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's too soon and if I'm going by the look on your face you look less then excited about the idea of being with me so I'm just gonna go." she blurted out. She turned to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm, turned her to face him, took her face in his hands and kissed her fervently. Caroline and Cheri cheered silently around the corner.

"I like you too, silly girl." he whispered against her lips after breaking their lip lock. "Only a fool wouldn't want to be with you." Delta wrapped her arms around his slender waist and kissed him again.

"It's your turn." Cheri whispered to Caroline as they peeked back around the corner.

"What?"

"You know what."

"I don't know. The time has to be right and I still have a lot of thinking to do." Caroline whispered. Cheri grinned and rolled her eyes. She knew Caroline was stalling because she was scared but she also knew she couldn't force her. Delta and Marcel pulled apart from their heated make-out session when the door bell sounded.

"Come on, Delta." Caroline said, pulling her friend away toward the ballroom. "The decorators are already here." she said handing her a clipboard.

"Ok." she said. She kissed Marcel one more time before disappearing down the hallway with her boss.

These decorators were on point. Caroline didn't have to yell and scream at them to put things where she had indicated on the map she had drawn up. While she and Delta were looking over the room, Marcel came in anger written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"There's someone at the door for you." he said through gritted teeth.

"For me?" she asked confused.

"Yes." he said pulling Delta close to him.

"I can't go. I'm working." she said gazing around the room.

"I'll go." Delta volunteered. "Keep working." she said leaving the room followed by Marcel. "Who's at the door?"

"You'll see." he muttered. He pulled the front door open and there stood, Tyler Lockwood and Grant.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I want to see Hayley." Tyler said.

"Who?" Delta asked confused.

"Hayley. I know she's here, Delta."

"No. She's not. I don't even know who that is." she said.

"That's Cheri's mom." Marcel informed her.

"Oh. I've never laid eyes on her." Delta said. "She doesn't live here, so you need to go." she said before trying to close the door. Tyler stopped it and pushed the door back open.

"Let us in. I know she's here." he growled.

"She's not. I've never met her before." she said honestly.

"Delta, just get out of the way." Grant said from behind Tyler.

"Kiss my ass. No." she said with a sarcastic smile.

"We're not leaving until we see Hayley." Tyler said.

"What's going on?" Elijah asked as he stepped past Marcel and Delta onto the wide front porch.

"These two don't know how to take a hint." Marcel said glowering at them.

"Meaning?" the eldest Original asked.

"Meaning they want to see Hayley but they don't believe that she's not here." Delta said.

"She lives in the Quarter." Elijah said looking Tyler in the eye.

"Right." he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to see her now. You may follow if you wish." he said pushing past them and down the front steps.

"See? So go." Delta said trying to close the door again. Tyler pushed it open again.

"What the hell are you doing here?" a voice said from behind them.

"Minding my business, Brantley." Tyler said not turning around.

"I should kill you where you stand." Brantley said angrily, on the porch now.

"Calm down." Delta said. "I'll be right back." she said disappearing. When she returned she wasn't alone.

"Matt. What are you doing here?" Tyler asked concern in his voice.

"Living my life." Matt said with a boyish grin. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Hayley." he answered. Before Matt could say anything Klaus's voice filtered through the house.

"Hayley is not welcome in this house and neither are you. If you enter I will kill you." When Delta turned around she saw him entering into the parlor.

"See, just go, Ty." Matt said.

"Fine but you tell me what the hell is going on with you? Why are you here?" Tyler asked his best friend.

"I told you man. Living my life. I'm not the same dude that I was when I left Mystic Falls all those years ago." the blonde said.

"What does that mean?" the brunette asked. Matt's face changed and Tyler looked at him with wide eyes.

"I thought you didn't want that life."

"I never said that." They were silent for a moment. "Just go, Ty. Hayley's in the Quarter." he said. Brantley shoved Tyler and Grant out of the way and entered into the house before Matt closed the door.

"That was eventful." Delta laughed.

"It was something." Matt muttered glancing back at the door. Everyone went their separate ways. When Delta returned to the ballroom she spotted a familiar scene.

"NO! The mirrors have to be in a harlequin pattern and I don't want them to touch!" her boss yelled at the man on a ladder, who clearly wasn't following instructions.

"I'm back." Delta said walking over to her.

"I'm glad I let you handle it." Caroline said said rolling her eyes.

"They're stupid." the assistant said checking her clipboard.

"Agreed." she said smiling. "Stop! What are you doing? I just said I don't want them to touch!" Caroline yelled. Delta happened to glance over her shoulder. She spotted Klaus standing in the doorway, watching Caroline take charge with a sexy smirk on his face. Delta decided right then that she was going to push her boss and friend to tell Klaus how she felt. She probably wouldn't listen but it was worth a shot.


End file.
